


Bunnyhug

by Aesos



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort Food, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haunted House, I Ship It, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oneshot, Remorse, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesos/pseuds/Aesos
Summary: Blitz takes Rook out to a secret activity. Rook is not impressed.Gift for Mirae.Title (Bunnyhug) is Western Canadian slang for a hoodie. ;)





	Bunnyhug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mi723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi723/gifts).



Elias seemed to have a perpetual smirk on his face, and it was starting to eat at Julien. It was a similar smile to the one often sported by Elias’ teammate, Bandit. Red flags went up, but he trusted his boyfriend.

When Elias had suggested that they have a night out, Julien had excited. Down time was rare these days, so time spent together was precious. Julien watched the road as Elias drove them through the countryside. He had no idea where they were going. He had butterflies of anticipation welling up.

“Elias, where are we going?” Julien asked.

“You know I’m not going to tell you. I love watching you squirm.” the German replied, with a sidelong glance to his lover. The smirk warmed to a soft smile.

“That’s what worries me.” the Frenchman replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“We’re almost there.”

Sure enough, the car started to slow. Julien looked out the passenger side, and saw an old school, half boarded up and looking rather decrepit. Despite that, there was a lineup of people outside. A couple of bouncer types looked to be taking admission, and there were lights strobing from the few intact windows.

Julien’s stomach dropped as a shrill scream echoed over the cool night air.

“Elias…” Julien began as he realized where they had ended up. “You can’t be serious.” he stated as he shut the car door behind him.

“Come on Jules…” Elias began, using the pet name to soften the impact of Julien’s realization. “This will be fun!”

“For who? You?” Julien fired back, clearly unimpressed already.

Elias picked up on it. He walked over to Julien and put his hands over the defenders upper arms. “Hey now… You’re an operator in one of the most elite squads in the world. You can’t seriously tell me that some actors in masks and costumes are going to frighten you…” When Julien didn’t respond right away, Elias changed his tone. “Just say the word and we’ll go back to the base.”

“I…” Julien paused, and took a deep breath. He almost took him up on the offer, but he after that pep talk, he realized that Elias was right. He could handle this. It wasn’t real, just an act. “No. We’re going to do this.”

Elias grinned, and the sparkle in his eye was back. Julien just sighed and followed Elias, who had turned to get in line.

The wait was arduous and took forever. It had to be close to midnight now. Julien stood in stunned silence, having no choice but to listen to the shrieks and terrified yells escaping from the building. Some people in line laughed at them, others seemed revved up.

The line moved up. One step closer now, only 4 people ahead of them. Julien starting tapping his foot nervously, looking everywhere but their destination. Elias seemed unphased by the potential contents of the building, and bounced on his feet from time to time. He looked like an eager child, ready to get on the latest and greatest roller coaster. Julien almost couldn’t look at him, and was starting to reconsider the offer of going back. He didn’t want to disappoint Elias though. This was happening, and the sooner they got in there, the sooner they could go home.

“We’re almost there.” Elias mentioned, pointing out the obvious.

“Can’t wait.” Julien replied, trying to smile for him.

Seemingly before he could blink next, they were at the front of the line. “Next.” chimed one of the doormen. He reached out his hand, and Elias stepped up to pay for the both of them. The doorman waved them forward. “In you go.”

Elias wasted no time, and stepped through the carwash like panels of the entrance. Julien rolled his eyes and stepped in behind him.

The entrance was a well-executed anechoic corridor, with a faint light to the end of it, drawing them that direction. Very little sound could be heard, and Julien swore he could hear his own heartbeat… and it was getting faster already. When he looked at Elias, the man was beaming from ear to ear.

Elias looked back and saw Julien standing there, transfixed on their destination. He stepped back to him and softly took his hand. His grip was firm as he pulled the Frenchman down the corridor.

“Screeeeeeee!” shrieked a ghoulishly attired person that had leapt out at them as they rustled through the rubberized panel barrier. The overload of sensory deprivation to sudden immersion had the desired effect. Julien’s breath caught and he stumbled sideways behind Elias and into the opposite wall from where the ghoul had appeared from. Before he had recovered, the actor had vanished, back to the secret recess he had been hiding in.

Elias almost stumbled as Julien’s grasp spun him around. He howled in laughter at his lover’s reaction. “Oh babe… That was…” he was out of breath from his fit.

“I hate you.” Julien stated, his lips pursed while he tried to recover his breathing and retrieve his heart from his throat. The air was thick and unmoving, warm and detestable. Probably on purpose.

Elias just kept chuckling, but held on to Julien’s hand despite the crushing pressure the younger operator was inflicting. He stepped forward, pulling him along again. Elias noticed Julien was staying a step or two behind him.

“Come on.” Elias coaxed, giving Julien’s hand a reassuring squeeze. He could hear his boyfriend repeating his previous statement almost like a mantra. It was endearing. He made a silent resolution to make it up to him.

The halls were almost pitch black, save for some glints of light around corners. Glow tape lined the floor though, giving them a path to follow. They inched through, step by step. Julien wished he had a weapon, any weapon, and his set of plates.

A fog machine went off beside Elias, but Julien only heard the hiss. He practically scrambled behind Elias, gripping at the German’s hoodie, pulling him close. “You ok Jules?” Elias asked, only mildly concerned.

“Shut up and keep walking.” came a terse reply. His teeth were clenched and his knuckles were growing whiter by the second.

“I’d say get behind me, but you’re already there.” he laughed, realizing the joke of it after he’d said it. He regularly said that on missions, but he didn’t have his shield with him this time.

“I’ll be your shield, my sweet juju bean.” he said in a super hero voice, putting on an air of intense bravado. Julien scoffed at the mocking tone, and scowled heavily at this new nickname. He hated them… all of them. Without even thinking about it, Julien puched Elias’ arm.

“Stop with the nicknames.” Julien growled. He was becoming more annoyed, and panicked the further they went along.

“Or what?” Elias questioned over his shoulder. “You going to kiss me to death? What a way to go…” Elias mocked again, smiling. “You don’t want that kind of bad juju on your head.”

Julien sighed and punched him again. “I still hate you for this.”

A few meters ahead, Elias spotted a glint of some rigging sticking out of the sidewall, and knew another jump scare was coming. He stifled the grin that threatened to tip Julien off. He barely managed it, and was deliciously rewarded for his efforts.

As the pair moved forward, a dangling array of silken threads descended from the ceiling. They were invisible in the dark, their thin ends felt like spider webbing.

“What the!?” shrieked a startled Rook, who grabbed the hood of Blitz’s hoodie, inverted it, and threw it over his head with blinding speed. Though he was scared out of his skin, he breathed in the comforting aroma of Elias’ cologne. Elias heard a faint, “I’m not coming out of here.” from behind him.

Elias lost it. He couldn’t help himself, and his arms wrapped around his stomach, trying to stop heaving from the laughter. “I’m sorry, but I’m not. I love you…” he sputtered between gulps of air.

True to his word, Julien did his best to hide in the hoodie, cursing Elias the rest of the way. He jumped, nearly to the roof when another fiend dared to claw at his feet from the floor. He shouted profanities, and his voice wavered when he spotted a rather convincing corpse lying on the ground. Having seen Doc with one before, it almost made him sick to his stomach. “We need to get out of here Elias…”

“The end can’t be far away. We’ve been in here for a solid 10 minutes.”

Another corner, another fright, another startled shout. Elias figured Julien would have relaxed the further in they went, but his nearly broken hand said otherwise.

They finally reached the end, and were greeted to the cool air outside. Elias looked proud of himself, until he turned and looked back at Julien. He was ashen looking, the colour drained from his face.

“You look like a ghost!” Elias barked, another chuckling fit starting. “You should ask them to hire you!”

Julien just stared at him, deadpanned.

“Babe…” Elias pleaded.

“Let’s just go. Please.”

“I…”

“Don’t want to hear it.” Julien finished.

They drove home in silence. Julien stared out the window, and didn’t even look at Elias. The German looked over at his love, thinking of every apology he could. This had been a monumental failure. He just wanted to have a good time.

At a certain point, Julien noticed that they were headed the wrong way, and not back to base. He was about to ask, when he spotted the golden arches. The car turned in, and he looked over at Elias. The German hated the place, but knew that Julien had an almost unhealthy love of it.

“What do you want me to get you? Sky’s the limit.” Elias asked.

“You know what I want…” Julien replied.

Elias smiled and pulled up to the window. Leaning out, he spouted the order.

“Can I get a cheeseburger happy meal, with fries, Coke and a boys toy please?”


End file.
